


50 Snippets: One Step At A Time

by Chibibee (Rebecky_Mo)



Series: Crystal Ball Universe (Sailor Moon/Dragon Ball Z Crossover) [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Dragon Ball, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecky_Mo/pseuds/Chibibee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piccolo leaves his comfort zone, and Makoto leads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Snippets: One Step At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> A random short story, continuing from Snippet #29 of the "50 Snippets" fic, 'Melody', and inspired by the prompt "Waltz".
> 
> My personal headcanon has this in a Post-Majin Buu/Current Crystal Tokyo timeline.

"You do realize I've never danced before, right?" The Namek asked; just because he'd accepted her offer (why, he still couldn't figure out) didn't mean he wasn't going to fight her about it. "Ever." Lady Jupiter just gave a little laugh and helped him from his seat on the floor.

"I kind of figured that. Don't worry, you'll be fine." She still held his hand, coaxing him out to a ballroom floor full of flowing dresses, pressed shirts and graceful movements.

He eyed those movements skeptically (and sure, with some nervousness), though he didn't stop moving forward. "I'll trip over my own two feet, and humiliate myself in front of half your universe's royalty." What an excellent introduction to the people of his universe that would be; might as well have had Goku inhaling the buffet and Vegeta seeking out a new 'challenge' among the various Sailor Senshi in the crowd.

"You won't humiliate yourself; and besides, who doesn't trip up when they're learning something new? No one's expecting you to do that", she gestured towards the dancers he'd been watching. "on the first try. I'll take the lead, and you can just follow..." Makoto stopped, and for the first time looked a little hesitant. "...I mean, if that doesn't bother you."

That moment of self-doubt didn't suit her one bit, he decided. And they were already ten feet deep in the dance area; no backing out now. "You're the one who knows the steps, it only makes sense you set the pace." Piccolo cleared his throat, and didn't quite look her in the eye. "So, I put my hands...?" The brunette was kind of stunned for a moment, frozen open-mouthed at that response; then, blushing, went to position themselves.

"R-right! Um, the leader of the dance puts his--their right hand on the partner's hip, while the partner places their left hand on the other's shoulder. The two free hands should be clasped, and raised slightly." It was a little awkward, reversing the roles with such a major size difference (even with her in stilleto heels, he was a good half-foot taller); and she didn't quite place her arm around his waist like the other couples, where it wrapped around the back, to give him as much personal space as possible. He appreciated that. "Now, this dance is called a waltz. We'll do a simple version. On the first music beat, the leader comes forward with their left foot, and the partner moves back with their right..."

The Soldier of Lightning led him carefully through the moves to the beat, and after the tenth time through the steps, they were past bumping toes and muttered curses/apologizes. But Piccolo was still incredibly stiff, moves more more robotic than fluid, and it was clearly annoying him; it didn't help half his concentration was on hearing if other guests were laughing at them, the other half glancing at his feet. Makoto frowned; _there has to be a way to calm him down._ "Hey, Piccolo..." His attention snapped back to her, their eyes meeting for the first time since they started dancing. She smiled to reassure him. "You're doing really well for your first time, but you need to loosen up. Think of dancing as a cousin to fighting."

The Namek raised an eyeridge, then snorted slightly. "And just how, pray tell, is that?" _Forth Beat, step forward with the left foot..._

"...Weeellll, when you fight, you aren't just going through the motions, stopping after each one. You're flowing through them, turning them from several different steps into one fluid movement" She couldn't help noticing that he relaxed slightly once his focus switched to her speaking. "And when you're facing an opponent, you're either countering their moves, or going with them. In this particular dance, you're moving with my steps. Stop worrying about being precise, and just focus on the rhythm."

Piccolo said nothing, but blinked at that little comparison. it wasn't an exact reflection on fighting, true, but what she said made sense; he was focusing on everything except what was right in front of him. He kept his ears tuned to the music, but his eyes never again strayed from Makoto. He took in the deep, cherry-red formal gown she wore that night. It wasn't as elaborate as her green 'Princess Dress', but the color certainly suited her; and while he saw no sense in women slathering themselves in makeup (that 'Marron' woman of Krillin's had looked like she was going to war, for Kami's sake), the light dusting of bronze eyeshadow gave her emerald eyes a soft glow...

He blinked again when the ring of applause suddenly interrupted his thoughts; looking around in confusion, he realized the Waltz had ended. A quicker beat came up from the band, and spaces on the floor were filled by new couples as others took a break. Makoto didn't seem much more coherent; she seemed to stare at him a moment longer before realizing they'd stopped. She pinkened slightly when Piccolo turned back to face her and commented "I had no idea a Waltz was so...short".

The guardian chose not to mention that song had been 10 minutes long; just smiled shyly up at him. "Dancing feels that way sometimes; you got much better, by the way." It wasn't a lie, really; he'd relaxed quite a bit, and his movements had been smoother before she'd dazed out watching a slow, easy smile touch his lips. It had seemed to erase some of the sharp lines on his face, made him look a little closer to his real age, took the harshness away from those ink-black eyes and left something...

"Thank you, I had a good teacher."

 _Damn it, Makoto, you know better than to do this._ "Hey, I've just had a little more experience is all. Thanks for humoring an old lady, big guy." With a teasing smile she really didn't feel up to giving, she pulled away from the Namekian and curtsied slightly before turning to leave. She needed a second to think...

"...Wait."

But Piccolo still held her left hand in his. "If another one comes up, come get me." She turned back towards him, stunned.

"Really? You...want to dance again?" This was too good to be true. Something was going to blow up, or be possessed, or something! He shrugged, and tried to looked casually away, towards the windows.

"Yes, well...It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. And I hate the idea of abandoning something once started. Besides..." he turned back, and his smirk had returned. "I have every intention of actually leading a dance before this night is over...if that's acceptable, of course."

But the smile was still echoing in his voice somewhere, softly.

 _I'm in biiiiig trouble_ , the warrior of Jupiter mused as her smile grew sincere, _and I don't think I care_ ; "That's definitely acceptable. I'll come find you." A short nod from him to seal the promise, and the two finally parted ways. Piccolo headed towards the balcony for some fresh air (and a quiet moment to think), and Makoto casually made her way towards Hakura and Michiru by the food table. She wanted to make sure they weren't out of refreshments.

Oh, and to find out if the last dance could be changed. Maybe to a Waltz.

A really long one.  



End file.
